elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skill Book (Online)
Skill Books are books which, when read, increase the level of a certain skill. List of Skill Books ''Skill Books'' collection The following is a list of 83 books of a Skill Books collection (part of the Eidetic Memory). *''A Grifter's Apology'' *''A Hero's Weapon'' *''A Hypothetical Treachery, Part 1'' *''A New Recipe?'' *''A Request for Relief'' *''Advances in Lockpicking'' *''Alchemy Practicum'' *''Alchemy: Discovering Traits'' *''An Archer's Archive'' *''Ardent Flame: Draconic or Endemic?'' *''Armor of Myth and Legend'' *''Aura of the Righteous'' *''Azarrid's Race'' *''Baandari Mutton Stew'' *''Bliss'' *''Bowyer and Fletcher'' *''Call to the Faithful'' *''Cantillon's Correspondence'' *''Ceryolminwe's Translation'' *''Chronicles of Ehtelar, Vol. 1'' *''Clothier: Light Armor Basics'' *''Cooking Mastery, The Easy Way'' *''Crush, Slash, Bash, and Stab'' *''Dark Magic: Three Pretexts'' *''Destruction or Distraction'' *''Discomforts of War'' *''Enigma of the Runestones'' *''Father of the Niben, Fragment One'' *''Folly in Fixation'' *''Forged in the Heart of Mundus'' *''Fundaments of Alchemy'' *''Glinting Talons'' *''Glyphs and Enchantment'' *''Heavy Armor Forging'' *''Heavy Armor: A Forge-Wife's Advice'' *''How to Win a Fight'' *''Husks and Bones'' *''Jornibret's Last Dance'' *''Journal of Thracius Mento'' *''Legacy of the Dragonguard'' *''Mace Etiquette'' *''Mazubar-do's Advice'' *''Medium Armor: Tannins and Leather'' *''Mora'at's Theory of Lightning'' *''Mythical Beast, Real Powers'' *''Nord Armorers and Armsmen'' *''Notes on Racial Phylogeny'' *''On the Utility of Shock Magic'' *''One Staff, Many Staves'' *''Oshgura's Destruction Journal'' *''Precepts of Stendarr'' *''Principles of Conjuration'' *''Prudence in Practice'' *''Quotes from the Greats'' *''Redoran Cooking Secrets'' *''Report: Quality of Recruits'' *''Rislav the Righteous, Part 1'' *''Rituals of the Harmonious Masters'' *''Saving Your Hide'' *''Settling the Debate'' *''Shadow Draining: A Hypothesis'' *''Smithing: A Worthy Endeavor'' *''Sorcery is Not Necromancy!'' *''Sporting Chance'' *''Stendarr's Divine Spear'' *''Stepping through Shadows'' *''Sword-Wisdom of Saikhalar'' *''The Book of Circles: Forging Maxims'' *''The Chopping Block'' *''The Four Abominations'' *''The Friend of All Mortals'' *''The Legendary Sancre Tor, 1st Ed.'' *''The Masters' Hall'' *''The Philosophy of Stealth'' *''The Rotwood Enigma'' *''The Source of the Bone'' *''The Vanishing Crux'' *''To Smite with Dragon Claws'' *''Treatise on Metallurgical Anomalies'' *''Undeniable Truth of Attire'' *''Wulfmare's Guide to Better Thieving'' *''Wuunding and Tumult'' *''Xil-Go's Spell'' Non Skill Books collections The following is a list of 12 books from other collections of the Eidetic Memory. *''2920, vol 07 - Sun's Height'' *''Ahzidal's Descent'' *''Almalexia and the Mudcrab'' *''Arboreal Architecture'' *''Confessions of a Bold Alchemist'' *''Exiled from Exile, Volume 7'' *''Harvest's End'' *''Khajiiti Arms and Armor'' *''Sep's Kiss'' *''Strakes and Futtocks'' *''The Year 2920, Vol. 3'' Crafting Alchemy *''Alchemy Practicum'' *''Alchemy: Discovering Traits'' *''Confessions of a Bold Alchemist'' *''Fundaments of Alchemy'' *''Sep's Kiss'' Blacksmithing *''Heavy Armor: A Forge-Wife's Advice'' *''Nord Armorers and Armsmen'' *''Smithing: A Worthy Endeavor'' *''The Book of Circles: Forging Maxims'' *''Treatise on Metallurgical Anomalies'' Clothing *''Chronicles of Ehtelar, Vol. 1'' *''Clothier: Light Armor Basics'' *''Khajiiti Arms and Armor'' *''Medium Armor: Tannins and Leather'' *''The Year 2920, Vol. 3'' Enchanting *''A Request for Relief'' *''Ahzidal's Descent'' *''Enigma of the Runestones'' *''Glyphs and Enchantment'' *''Harvest's End'' Provisioning *''A New Recipe?'' *''Baandari Mutton Stew'' *''Cooking Mastery, The Easy Way'' *''Redoran Cooking Secrets'' Woodworking *''2920, vol 07 - Sun's Height'' *''Arboreal Architecture'' *''Bowyer and Fletcher'' *''One Staff, Many Staves'' *''Strakes and Futtocks'' Weapons Bow *''An Archer's Archive'' *''Bliss'' *''Father of the Niben, Fragment One'' *''Sporting Chance'' *''The Source of the Bone'' Destruction Staff *''A Hypothetical Treachery, Part 1'' *''Almalexia and the Mudcrab'' *''Cantillon's Correspondence'' *''Destruction or Distraction'' *''Journal of Thracius Mento'' *''Notes on Racial Phylogeny'' *''Oshgura's Destruction Journal'' *''Precepts of Stendarr'' *''Prudence in Practice'' *''The Vanishing Crux'' Dual Wield *''Crush, Slash, Bash, and Stab'' *''Exiled from Exile, Volume 7'' *''Glinting Talons'' *''Mazubar-do's Advice'' *''Quotes from the Greats'' One Hand and Shield *''A Grifter's Apology'' *''Mace Etiquette'' *''Saving Your Hide'' *''Sword-Wisdom of Saikhalar'' *''The Chopping Block'' Restoration Staff There are no skill books that levels the Restoration Staff skilline in the current game. ZeniMax Online Studios seems to have accidentally set them as Destruction Staff skillbooks. Two-Handed *''A Hero's Weapon'' *''Ceryolminwe's Translation'' *''How to Win a Fight'' *''The Legendary Sancre Tor, 1st Ed.'' *''Wuunding and Tumult'' Armor Light Armor *''Call to the Faithful *''Jornibret's Last Dance *''Report: Quality of Recruits *''Undeniable Truth of Attire *''Xil-Go's Spell Medium Armor *''Azarrid's Race'' *''Discomforts of War'' *''Husks and Bones'' *''Rislav the Righteous, Part 1'' *''Settling the Debate'' Heavy Armor *''Armor of Myth and Legend'' *''Folly in Fixation'' *''Heavy Armor Forging'' *''The Masters' Hall'' *''The Rotwood Enigma'' Class Dragonknight *''Ardent Flame: Draconic or Endemic?'' *''Forged in the Heart of Mundus'' *''Legacy of the Dragonguard'' *''Mythical Beast, Real Powers'' *''To Smite with Dragon Claws'' Nightblade *''Advances in Lockpicking'' *''Shadow Draining: A Hypothesis'' *''Stepping through Shadows'' *''The Philosophy of Stealth'' *''Wulfmare's Guide to Better Thieving'' Sorcerer *''Dark Magic: Three Pretexts'' *''Mora'at's Theory of Lightning'' *''On the Utility of Shock Magic'' *''Principles of Conjuration'' *''Sorcery is Not Necromancy!'' Templar *''Aura of the Righteous'' *''Rituals of the Harmonious Masters'' *''Stendarr's Divine Spear'' *''The Four Abominations'' *''The Friend of All Mortals'' es:Libros de habilidades (Online) Category:Online: Skill Books Category:Online: Books Category:Online: Lists